Tonight I'm Loving You
by Red0313
Summary: Mulder asks Scully a question we have all waited for.


It was Friday, and Scully was being extra flirty today. Or was I just imagining things? That is very plausible. I mean, I do jump to hasty conclusions more than I really should, however, more times than not, I am right on target. So why should this be any different? Or right, because this is Scully we are talking about.

I can read almost every woman's body language and sometimes guess their next move, but Scully is a whole different league. She's like the pro baseball game while every other woman is just T-ball. Which is fine, I don't care. Scully is the only one I want. I like a little challenge though. I always have. You see, men love a good chase, and I suspect Scully knows that. Or, she is just completely blind and has no idea that she is gorgeous. I bet it's the latter.

If we are being honest here, which I always preach, I am done chasing. I am done with this sexual tension. I am completely sure what I want. What I want is Scully. I want all of her.

"Scully," I say, gently.

"Yeah, Mulder," she says, without looking up from her paperwork.

"I have a question," I say, taking off my glasses, preparing for take off.

"Victoria's Secret."

"What," I squeak.

"Everything underneath is Victoria's Secret." See, what did I say? She was being flirty today. Maybe she was sleep deprived again.

"Are you feeling okay, Scully. You're acting very strange."

"Never better, Mulder. What's up," she finally looks up at me.

"Oh, I was just curious about something." She looks at me and raises her eyebrow signaling for me to continue. I pause for a minute.

"Yes, Mulder, proceed."

"Well, we have worked together for six years," I begin.

"Six years and counting," she states.

"Well, I just wondered why we never, how do I put this? Why haven't we done the dirty," I put it colorfully.

"Seriously, Mulder?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, aren't you a little curious?"

"Well, yes, of course I am curious," she says, taking off her glasses to look at me. Finally she is giving me her undivided attention. Things were about to get really serious.

"Do you have a theory," I ask.

"I have plenty of theories," she jokes. That's usually my line, so I chuckle a little.

"Let's hear them. Cough them up."

"Well, one theory is that you don't see me that way. Another theory is that you respect me too much. I know you are a gentleman. You always have been. I've also thought that maybe you thought that work would pose as an issue. I guess, I just thought that I wasn't your type, in which case, you never wanted to try anything with me."

I start chuckling and she glares at me. "What could possibly be so funny, Mulder?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that your theories are miles off target. I've never heard anything more farfetched in my life." She crosses her arms and I know that I must explain quickly before she tears my head clean off.

"Do you care to hear my theory," I ask, rhetorically.

"Scully, my theory is that you want to keep up those barriers that you hold so close to your heart. You don't want to let anyone into your heart, including me. And though you have let me in as your partner, and even best friend, you have kept me at arm's length. I know this, because I felt the same way. But, somehow you weaseled into my heart. I don't mind at all. But the question is, will you ever let me into yours?"

I walk over to her, and kneel in front of her. She looks at me with her wet, blue eyes.

"Mulder, I don't know if I can."

"You can, Scully. And if you decide to, I will never hurt you. I will only cherish you. I have waited six years for this moment, and I can wait another six. Give me a chance, Dana. You've got to trust me."

I plant that little seed in her mind, and I walk away with her in shock. I know it's just a matter of time that she will come around. I just have to wait patiently. She's worth the wait. She's had those walls up for so long, I don't expect them to come crashing down right away. I go sit back down at my desk and read my report one more time before printing it.

Ten minutes pass by and Scully finally speaks up.

"Mulder, you're right."

"Scully, please elaborate so I know I am not mistaken."

"Well, I've given it some thought, and you're right. We have been together for six years. You're the only one I trust. I do see you as more than a friend, and I can't imagine myself with anyone other than you. If what you say is true, than I have nothing to worry about."

"Are you putting me on?"

"No, Mulder. Let's cross that line. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I am tired of this Ice Queen act. I am done being alone. I want to be with you, Mulder," she says softly.

"Well, alright. Why don't you come to my place and we can have dinner and watch a movie, and see where the night takes us."

"Can we do it at my place? I can cook us dinner. Forget the movie. We aren't teenagers anymore. And, yes, maybe if you play your cards right, we can cross that line."

"Scully, I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, Mulder," she says seductively.

"Alright, but break out that Victoria's Secret number every woman owns."

The End. Please leave a review. They are so much fun to read!

Much love,

Red!


End file.
